We propose a new clinical and translational sciences training program at the University of Massachusetts Medical School, Worcester (UMW) campus. Our current application is transdisciplinary ? a term describing investigators that work together to expand beyond discipline-based concepts, theories, and methods as a means to address a common research topic. Transdisciplinary teams work collaboratively to address a research topic, but through collaboration develop new questions originating from the cross-fertilization of disciplines. The proposed TL1 will engage pre- and early post-doctoral fellows in training across the entire translational spectrum to participate in a common clinical and translational science program. We have developed this novel training program because we recognize that to accelerate discovery and improve health, clinical and population scientists must understand and interact with the basic biomedical sciences. We will provide skills and experiences that position our trainees to uncover new knowledge that can be translated and implemented into the clinical arena for societal benefit; and inspire basic research based on human needs. Our collective institutional creativity and culture of collaboration support scientific inquiry across disciplinary boundaries, centers, and institutes. The specific aims include: 1. Train and nurture highly qualified pre-doctoral and post-doctoral trainees through the provision of a novel, multifaceted, rigorous TL1 program in clinical and translational research. 2. Recruit trainees from national and local pools of eligible candidates, resulting in a diverse trainee population with respect to clinical background and disciplinary perspective and with diversity with respect to race/ethnicity, social disadvantages, and disabilities. 3. Provide trainees with the strong mentoring teams, rigorous academic training tailored to their research interests, and technical skills necessary to ensure their success as independent investigators and contributors to team science. 4. Provide ?hands on? research experience within transdisciplinary teams building on the strengths of current linkages between UMW Departments, Centers, and Institutes. Post-doctoral trainees will complete the Master's in Clinical Investigation (T1 or T2+ concentration); pre- doctoral trainees will complete the clinical and translational science concentration. Our breadth of mentors, scientific disciplines, and academic programs offers the flexibility to individualize each trainee's experience while providing a strong methodological foundation.